


bath time fun

by Superstrangethings



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Smut, Teenagers, Teens, Top Dean, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstrangethings/pseuds/Superstrangethings
Summary: After a boring party with his parents Dean sneaks home and convinces his neighbor Cas to have a little fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream that i just had oh lordy 
> 
> For the purpose of this fic let's just pretend that when clothes get wet they don't go see through ;)

It was late at night, Dean had just snuck out of a boring party his parents had dragged him along to.  
Somewhere in his Head he thought up the brilliant idea of calling up his neighbor convincing him to sneak out too.  
"But i'm in my pajamas" Cas whined into the receiver.  
"I don't care what you're wearing Novak" Dean replied with a hint of laughter, Castiel sighed and with a simple   
"fine" Dean knew that he had won, now he needed to get ready for his master plan.  
Dean had thought this through for quite a long time, he knew the younger boy liked him and that they have this weird mutual flirtation thing going on,  
but neither have actually made 'the first move', and boy was Dean ready to ;) .  
as soon as Dean had got home he ran into the bathroom  
turning on the faucet to the bath and letting it run until the water was a suitable height before getting in (wearing shorts)  
and waiting for Cas to arrive.  
Dean was shaken out of his thoughts when his phone beeped a simple text of "where are you?" highlighted on the screen.  
"in the bathroom, come in" Dean replied and a few seconds later a confused Cas made his way into the bathroom.  
"Dean what are you -" Castiel was interrupted by Dean standing up, water dripping from his perfect body making his way over to him.  
"wha-" Castiel was interrupted again by Dean placing his finger delicately over his lip, Castiel nodded, cheeks flushing. He was ready.  
Dean snickered placing his hands on Castiels shoulders slowly making his way own until he hit the hem of his shirt, Dean looked up meeting eyes  
with the boy and with a nod of confirmation Dean started lifting the shirt over Cas' body, removing it entirely and then discarding it on the floor.  
Dean placed his hands back on the boys body, roaming over it like it was the most marvelous thing he'd ever seen.  
Then he got lower, to the waistband of Cas' basketball shorts and that's when Castiel let out a tiny accidental moan and in embarrassment he   
tried to pull away from Dean, but instead Dean pulled him closer by the waistband so their bodies met as one.  
They just stood there for a second registering that this was actually happen, but that moment was over when Dean grabbed Castiels hand and   
guided him slowly into the bath so he was lying flat in the water. Dean hastily got on top of Cas, his ass placed strategically on Cas' chest.  
"trust me?" Dean asked almost warily.  
"yes" was the one word reply from the raven haired boy beneath.  
Dean placed a delicate kiss on the boys lips, pulling away to register the look on the other boys face. Surprisingly Cas was the one to lift up  
hungrily searching for Deans lips and when they connected again they passionately made out until Dean had to pull away for air.  
Dean moved the placement of his ass, from Cas' chest to Cas" now hardening dick.  
With a moan Dean started grinding slowly and teasingly over the boys crotch,the small bathroom filled with satisfied moans from both boys until Dean suddenly stopped.  
Cas sat upright in the bath, scared and confused as to why the other boy had stopped.  
"what's wrong?" Cas had asked Dean,  
"oh nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted me to, um to blow you" Dean replied,his cheeks turning a even darker shade of red if even possible.  
"oh" was all Cas could muster out but then nodded his head and Dean just awkwardly laughed before positioning Cas so his knees were in the air.   
Dean then pulled Cas' shorts down and over his ankles and just stared at Cas for a moment before Cas chastely placed a kiss onto Deans lips.  
Dean then reached for Cas boxers where an obvious outline of a hard on could be seen, Dean quietly laughed to himself before he reached in for the waistband moving it down releasing Cas' erection from confinement. Dean had to double take, honestly he was astonished at how big Cas' dick actually was.  
"wow" Dean muttered out loud and this time it was Cas' turn to laugh. "thanks" he cockily let out.  
After removing Cas' boxers Dean carefully separated Cas' legs and snaked his way through placing on hand at the base of Cas' cock.  
Cas let out a breathy moan egging Dean on to start moving. Dean carefully but passionately gave Castiel the best hand job of his life, but it wasn't over yet.  
Dean leaned down placing his lips over the head of Cas' cock and started bobbing. Cas was now moaning uncontrollably and dean started chocking as he couldn't quite get the whole of Cas' dick in his mouth.   
"Dean"   
Dean stopped straight away "you okay?" Dean asked wearily  
"yeah, more than okay. um i was going to ask. where do you want me to um, finish?"  
"oh haha, i don't mind honestly. what about my face"  
((Fuck Dean was a kinky son of a bitch))  
With that Dean went back to Cas' cock facing it in the direction of his face and slowly giving it a few more strokes until with a load moan Cas came, cum ultimately   
going all over Deans face and Cas couldn't help but laugh but in reality Cas thought it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.  
Dean licked off the substance that had made his way to his lips.  
"Cas that was awesome" Dean had let out with a laugh  
"agreed, let's do it again some time"  
"okay but first will you help me get this off my face"


End file.
